Sweet Karma
by ashtong21
Summary: He's a senior, she's new. Alice shows her around but conveniently forgets to tell Edward that she is doing so. ExB All human, obviously.


_A/N: Well hello everyone! I'm having a slight case of writer's block for my other story, Spin the Bottle, but I am desperately trying to overcome it at the moment. And would you look at that! I sat down to write chapter five, and out came this little chapter!_

_I hope you enjoy it, even if it is totally random. Lol._

__________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Short notice much?

"Get your lazy ass out of bed, mister! We still have to get you dress and try to tame your unruly hair!"

Great. Another year wear my _sister_ screams at me at 5:30 in the morning on the first day of school to get up. Maybe if I shipped her to Alaska…lord knows she absolutely _adores_ it there, what with all my screaming fans and such (Well, Tanya, mostly.) But still, she wasn't even civil to her anymore…which worried me just a little bit.

"HELLO?! Did you hear me at all? Ugh! It's now 5:32. We're two minutes behind schedule. Don't you want to start off senior year lookin' good? There could be some hot girl to impress," she said suggestively.

"Alice, if I haven't found anybody by now, what makes you think I will? We live in the middle of nowhere, why would anyone move _here_, let alone for their senior year?" My eyes were still closed at this point, but I could just imagine the pout on my sister's face. "And don't you have your own perfect day to plan?"

She laughed. "No, silly! I'm already up and dressed…well more like accessorized, but you know what I mean. I still have to compete with Rose at school. Her and her skank pack are going to pay for the incident at prom last year!" she scoffed, while I chuckled.

"Just because she got a tiny drop of punch on your dress, that makes her the number one enemy?" I asked.

"It wasn't just a dress! It was a one of a kind white dress!" she complained. "And don't think you got away with distracting me! Oh, no! Now we're five minutes behind schedule!!"

"Oh, how will I go on?" I said facetiously.

"Get out of bed or I'll tell Lauren that you're in love with her," she threatened.

At that point, I was out of bed and in the shower in ten seconds flat. I could hear Alice cracking up to the point that she would likely ruin her eye makeup. Serves her right…or I could tell Jasper a few things about her. But then she would take it as a challenge and ruin my life right back, which was not a good idea. No one messed with Alice Cullen and got away with it, thus the whole Rosalie Revenge plot. Jeez, for such a small little thing, she could certainly handle herself. With no help from Emmett, I might add. Then again…why would she want Emmett right now? Rumor has it that he's got eyes for a certain Miss Hale.

I took a seven minute shower, as to not tick my sister off further. Have I mentioned that she's not nice when she's angry? Anyway, when I stepped out of the shower, I noticed that she had set clothes on the sink for me to wear today, with a list of instructions on how to wear it:

_Don't sag the jeans._

_Don't tuck in the shirt._

_Don't cuff the jeans._

_Well, don't cuff the jeans and tuck in the shirt at the same time._

_Only worry about rule number one if you aren't wearing a belt, which I might suggest wearing one._

_Buy me a mocha on the way to school, Jasper wanted to meet up before and…well, you probably wouldn't want to know anyway._

_Be kind, and smile today. I don't wanna see any type of frown on your face. Got it? Good._

_Your loving sister,_

_Mary Alice Brandon Cullen_

That's it, my sister has officially gone insane. Well, if she hasn't already, she's insane now. I dressed according to the instructions and then headed off to Starbucks and ordered a donut and hazelnut coffee for myself, and a mocha for Alice.

As I was paying, I heard the girl behind me say, "Can I have a donut and a hazelnut coffee? That guy made it sound good." I couldn't help but chuckle and look over.

Oh.

My.

GOD.

There was not a word to even describe how beautiful this goddess in front of me was. She had a heart-shaped face with pink, full lips. Long mahogany locks cascaded down her shoulders and her back. Her eyes. Oh my god, her eyes. They were a beautiful chocolate brown color and matched her hair perfectly. Her face was flawless, as was the rest of her. She had curves in all the right places, and was probably about 5'4". _Beautiful._

"It's always been my favorite, my father orders the same thing," I said. Why the hell was I talking about my father at a time like this?!

"Well, is it any good?" she said softly, her face turning a light pink.

"Yeah, actually it is. It doesn't sound like a very good combination, but believe me, it really is." I smiled at her and her breath hitched.

"Here you are, miss." The cashier handed her the order identical to mine.

"Well, uh, I gotta go. It was nice talking to you, um…"

"Edward."

"Edward." She pondered it for a moment. "Not exactly a common name nowadays, but it suits you." She smiled, and I could've died and gone to heaven right then. "I'm Bella, by the way."

"It was nice meeting you. Maybe I'll see you around?" I said hopefully.

"Definitely." With one last smile, she grabbed her donut and coffee and strutted out of the coffee shop.

Yep. I was blogging this moment for sure.

________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Like I said before, this is completely out of the blue. If you want me to continue, I will try to get in chapters here and there, but my main focus will be Spin The Bottle for awhile._

_Please review!_


End file.
